peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-29 ; Comments *The show opens with a short, Peel-themed jingle based on the Kenny Rogers hit "Lucille", performed by a female singer in German. Details are not given, but this appears to be a section of Norwegian singer Wencke Myhre's “John Peel (Lucille)”, previously played on 14 August 1979. *Peel's opening words are, "Congratulations are due tonight to Blackburn - Rovers, not Tony - up to the Second Division." *Peel says he spent much of the day working on the programme It Makes Me Laugh, due to be broadcast on Radio 4 at noon on Sunday 4th May. *Mentioned but not present on this recording are: Delta 5. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8659264030/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *UK Decay, #1. Recorded 1980-04-22. Available on Death, So Fatal (Yak). *Tea Set, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1980-03-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Undertones: There Goes Norman (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *''(JP: 'Incidentally, those of you who missed the new BBC chart will be pleased to hear perhaps that 'My Perfect Cousin' went up from no. 21 to no. 11 this week.')'' *Blue Band: The Flash (single) Ariola $''' *Clash: Armagideon Time (b-side of London Calling 7") CBS '''$ *Tea Set: Keep On Running (Big Noise From The Jungle) (session) *Details: Keep On Running (single) Energy Records *UK Decay: Unwind Tonight (session)' @' *Cure: In Your House (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction *Whirlwind: Nightmares (LP - Midnight Blue) Chiswick *Whirly World: Red River (12" EP) Missing Link *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins *Burning Spear: Columbus (album - H.I.M.) Rondor *Fall: Cary Grant's Wedding (Album - Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never)) Rough Trade ROUGH10 $''' *Jerks: Come Back Bogart I Wish You Would (single) Laser '''$ *UK Decay: Rising From The Dead (session)' @' *Shakin' Street: Solid As A Rock (album - Shakin' Street) CBS *Tea Set: Nelson Was A Nance (session) *Kevin Coyne: The Old Fashioned Love Song (album - Bursting Bubbles) Virgin *Neonbabies: I Don't Want To Loose You (single) Resco $''' *Beat: Mirror In The Bathroom (single) Go-Feet *Birthday Party: Catman (album - Birthday Party) Missing Link *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: Catman *UK Decay: Unashamedly Sexual (session) @''' *Material: On Sadism (12" EP - Temporary Music) ZU *Tea Set: Sawtooth (session) *Welton Irie: Black Man Tan Up Pon Foot (single) Southeast *News: 50% Reduction (7") Polydor (few seconds) File 2 ends *''(John goes through the large pile of new singles in front of him and bemoans the fact that he hasn't yet had time to play them on the show. Then plays a record from 1977...) ''$ *Mary Monday: Popgun (7") Malicious $ ''(cuts out before end) Announced by Peel as by "Mary Monday and her Bitches" and credited thus on the sleeve, but to "Mary Monday" only on the label. *Delta 5: You (7" - Anticipation) Rough Trade *Amber Squad: (I Can't) Put My Finger On You (7") S+T *UK Decay: For My Country (session) '$ (start of track missing) *Tea Set: Contract Killer (session) '''$ ''(damaged recording, poor sound quality)'' *Sham 69: In And Out (LP - The Game) Polydor $ ''(first couple of seconds only)'' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on File 4''' File ;Name *1) 1980-04-29 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *2) 1980-04-29 Tape 421 *3) KevH Tape 1.mp3 *4) 1980-04-29 JLP054 JLP055.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:29:20 *2) 01:00:54 *3) 01:33:19 (01:12:39-01:20:34) *4) 00.27.13 (unique from 17.16) - includes Wencke Myhre intro and marked tracks ;Other *1) 2) Files created from T247 and T421 of 400 Box. *3) From KevH Tape 1 *4) File created from JLP054 and JLP055 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) download *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Tishbriz April 1980